Zusammenfassung:Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde
Einleitung → Siehe: Vorgeschichte zum Film Der Atomkrieg zerstörte die menschliche Zivilation fast vollständig. Nur ein Bruchteil der Menschheit überlebte. Die Menschen leben nun in kleine Siedlungen rund um das Meer der Fäulnis, einem Pilzwald mit giftigen Sporen und gefräßigen Rieseninsekten. Der Großteil des Landes des Planeten ist von dem Pilzwald bedeckt. Der durch den Krieg verschmutzte Pilzwald wächst ständig weiter, drängt die Siedlungen zurück und nimmt immer mehr Lebensraum des Menschen ein. Somit sieht die einst hochentwickelte Spezies ihrem unaufhaltsamen Ende entgegen. Ein wichtiger Teil der Bewohner des Pilzwaldes sind die Ohmus, die Waldwächter. Das Volk im Tal der Winde wird durch den Meerwind vor den Sporen des Waldes geschützt. Der Wind wird auch dazu genutzt, um die Windmühlen anzutreiben und Wasser zu pumpen. Nausicaä im Pilzwald thumb|Ein friedlicher Ohmu im Pilzwald thumb|Yupa flieht vor einem OhmuWer den Pilzwald betritt, muss eine Gasmaske tragen, weil sonst die Giftsporen seine Lunge angreifen würden. Die Prinzessin Nausicaä vom Tal der Winde fliegt eines Tages mit der Mehve über den Wald und die umliegende Wüste, wo Fossilen der Kriegstitanen liegen. Sie sind ein Zeugnis des brutalen Krieges. Sie landet am Fußes des Waldes und sammelt Sporproben. Als sie tiefer in den Wald geht, entdeckt sie eine leere Ohmuhülle, von der sie eine Augen-Hornhaut entfernt. Pötzlich hört sie Schüsse und eilt zu ihrer Mehve. Sie sieht wie ein wütender Ohmu einen Menschen verfolgt. Sofort fliegt sie zum Ohmu und wirft eine Blendgranate, um den Ohmu zu beruhigen. Als sie den Fremden, den sie gerettet hat erblickt, erkennt sie ihn wieder: es ist Meister Yupa, ihr Lehrer, den sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hat. Yupa erklärt, dass er ein Fuchshörnchen gerettet hat, aber dafür den Ohmu weglocken musste. Er zeigt ihr das Wesen, welches sich schnell auf Nausicaäs Schulter setzt. Sie gibt ihm den Namen Teto. Yupa begibt sich ins Tal der Winde und Nausicaä geht voraus. Nacht des Horrors thumb|Die Prophezeiung thumb|Prinzessin Lastelle Am Abend diskutieren Yupa und Nausicaäs Vater Jhil über Yupas Entdeckungen, die er auf seiner Reise gewonnen hat. Yupa sagt, dass die Überlebenschancen der Menschheit wegen des wachsenden Pilzwaldes gesunken sind. Obaba behauptet, dass Yupa fortgereist sei, um den Blau-Gekleideten aus der Prophezeiung zu finden. Yupa verneint dies und meint, dass er fortgereist sei, um den Pilzwald zu studieren. Nausicaä wacht in der Nacht auf, als sie den Windsturm hört. Zu ihrem Entsetzen sieht sie wie das beschädigte Transportschiff von Torumekia von einem Ohmuschwarm verfolgt wird. Das Schiff stürtzt ab und endet als ein riesiger Flammenball. Nausicaä ist die Erste, die am Unfallort eintrifft. Sie findet die schwerverletzte Lastelle, Gefangene von Torumekia und Prinzessin von Pejite. Sie fragt Nausicaä, ob die Fracht zerstört ist und Nausicaä bestätigt es. Ansließend stirbt Lastelle. Die Einwohner vom Tal der Winde brennen die Fracht nieder, um die Sporen am Ausbreiten zu verhindern. Als sie ein Insekt entdecken, wollten sie es töten. Yupa aber hält sie davon ab, weil durch das Töten ein ganzer Schwarm herbeieilen würde. Nausicaä lockt die Insekten durch eine Pfeife weg vom Tal. Invasion von Torumekia thumb|Yupa rettet Nausicaä thumb|Angriff von Torumekia thumb|Der Geheimgarten Am nächsten Tag besetzt eine Division aus Torumekia das Tal mit Flugzeugen und Panzern. Nausicaä eilt zum Schloss und sieht eine Truppe Soldaten bei dem Bett ihres getöteten Vaters.Vor lauter Zorn greift Nausicaä die Soldaten an, aber ihre Waffe ist ineffektiv gegen deren Rüstung. Yupa stoppt den Kampf und rettet somit Nausicaäs Leben. Nausicaä befiehlt den Talbewohnern die fremden Truppen nicht anzugreifen. Die Anführerin der Invasion Kushana, die Prinzessin von Torumekia, erklärt, dass sie den Pilzwald niederbrennen möchte, um mehr Lebensraum für die Menschen zu gewinnen. Obaba warnt sie, dass andere Königreiche dies bereits versucht hätten, aber dabei von Insekten des Waldes zerstört wurden. Kushana ist überzeugt, dass diesmal die Menschen siegen werden. Sie erklärt, dass die Ladung, welche letzte Nacht abgestürzt ist, einen Kriegstitan enthält. Sie möchte diesen Titanen nutzen, um den Pilzwald zu zerstören. Der Titan soll im Tal aktiviert werden. Damit niemand die Aktivierung stört, lässt Kushana Nausicaä als Geißel festnehmen und übergibt diesen Auftrag an Kurotowa. Yupa sucht Nausicaä und findet sie im Geheimgarten. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie hier Pflanzen aus dem Pilzwald hergebracht hat, um sie zu züchten. Erstaunlicherweise ist es so, dass wenn die Pflanzen mit sauberen Wasser versorgt werden, ihre Sporen ungiftig sind. Sie ist traurig, dass der Garten in ihrer Abwesenheit sterben wird. Ihr Wunsch ist es, ein Heilmittel gegen das Sporengift zu finden, um vielen Menschen damit zu helfen. Bruchlandung im Merr der Fäulnis thumb|Asbel greift an thumb|Nausicaä mit einen Ohmubaby Die torumekianische Armee wird von einen einzigen Kämpfer angegriffen - Prinz Asbel von Pejite. Er beschädigt das Transportflugzeug, in dem Nausicaä gefangen gehalten wird. Nausicaä streckt ihre Arme den Prinz entgegen, wodurch die Soldaten die Gelegenheit haben auf ihn zu schießen. Nausicaä, Mito und Kushana verlassen das brennende Flugzeug und finden sich im Pilzwald wieder. Nausicaä nimmt ihre Maske ab, was die anderen sehr verblüfft, weil die Sporen im Wald doch giftig sind. Die Sporen unterhalb des Waldes sind jedoch ungefährlich. Die Gruppe kommt zu einem sauberen See. Kushana zieht ihre Feuerwaffe und versucht mit Gewalt das Kommando zu übernehmen. Eine Ohmugruppe kommen aus dem See hervor und umzingelt die Gruppe. Die Ohmus betasten Kushana mit ihren Fühlern. Nausicaä fliegt mit der Mehve um die Gegend zu erkunden. Sie findet Asbel, als er unbewaffnet von den Insekten angegriffen wird und zu einem Kliff abgedrängt wird. Sie rettet ihn, aber ihre Mehve wird von einem großen Insekt getroffen und sie landet in feinem Sand. Nausicaä wird bewusstlos und träumt von ihrer Vergangenheit: Auf einem Ausflug mit ihren Eltern und Begleitern traf sie auf ein Ohmubaby. Sie wollte sich um das Insekt kümmern, aber ihr Vater verbot dies. Anschließend wacht sie wieder auf und findet sich im Pilzwald wieder. Sie betrachtet die Gegend und stellt fest, dass die Bäume das Gift absorbieren, wodurch das Wasser entgiftet wird. Glücklich über ihre Entdeckung, ißt sie die Erdnüsse und legt sich schlafen. Im Tal der Winde hat Yupa herausgefunden, dass Torumekia den Kriegstitan aktivieren möchte. Als er das Tal verlässt um nach Nausicaä zu suchen, lehnen sich die Einwohner gegen ihre Besatzer auf. Ohmus greifen das Tal an thumb|Nausicaä rettet das Baby Am nächsten Morgen fliegen Nausicaä und Asbel nach Pejites Hauptstadt und finden die Stadt zerstört vor. Sie wurde von Ohmus zerstört: Torumekia hat die Ohmus durch den Hilfeschrei eines Ohmubabys hergelockt. Asbel glaubt, dass dies auch mit dem Tal der Winde geschehen wird. Nausicaä und Asbel wollen das Tal warnen, aber sie wird von Pejites Truppen bewusstlos geschlagen. Nausicaä wacht in einem Transportflugzeug auf. Die Königin von Pejite befreit sie, gibt ihr neue Kleidung und führt sie zu ihrer Mehve. Das Transportflugzeug wird von torumekianichen Kampfflugzeugen angegriffen. Nausicaä verlässt das Flugzeug und wird nun selbst gejagt. Erfolgreich entkommt sie dem Angriff und landet im Tal. Sie befreit das Ohmubaby, dass am Flugzeug von Torumekia hängt. Durch ein Leuchtsignal sieht sie eine zornige Ohmuherde, die auf das Tal zurennt. Weil sie Grauen wegen der Tat und Mitleid mit dem Ohmubaby empfindet, versucht Nausicaä Pejite aufzuhalten. Sie wird aber am Schulter angeschossen und droht in eine Säurepfütze zu fallen. Das Ohmubabay rettete und heilt sie. Pejites Soldaten halten an. Nausicaä befiehlt ihnen das Ohmubaby zu der Herde zurückzubringen, um deren wütenden Angriff zu stoppen. Wahrwerden der Prophezeiung thumb|Der Kriegstitan erwacht thumb|Erfüllung der Prophezeiung Die Einwohner des Tals sind den Truppen aus Torumekia unterlegen und fliehen zum Sternenschiff, das vor der Technologischen Hochzeit gebaut wurde. Kushana, die aus dem Wald zurückgekehrt ist, befiehlt die Rebellion niederzuschlagen. Als sie die Ohmuherde sieht, befiehlt sie ihrer Truppe in die Verteidigungsposition zu gehen und begibt sich zum Kriegstitanen. Man warnt sie, dass es zu früh sei, um den Kriegstitanen zu aktivieren, aber sie hört nicht auf die Warnung. Ihre Truppen fliehen, weil die Ohmus die Linie durchbrochen haben. Kushana geht auf den Fahrzeug auf dem Hügel entgegen. Ein massiver humanoider Kriegstitan kommt denHügel hinauf. Sein Körper beginnt zu schmelzen, weil er zu früh aktiviert wurde. Kushana befiehlt dem Kriegstitanen auf die Ohmus zu schießen. Der Titan feuert einige Male auf die Ohmus, dann fällt er in sich zusammen. Tausende Ohmus verbleiben in ihrer rasenden Wut. Plötzlich hört man Nausicaä vor Schmerzen schreien und sieht wie sie mit dem Ohmubaby mitten in der Ohmuherde gelandet ist. Als sie das Kleine in Sicherheit sehen, beruhigen sich die Ohmus wieder und betasten mit ihren Fühlern Nausicaä, um sie zu heilen. Als Nausicaä aufsteht, steht sie auf den leuchtenden Fühlern der Ohmus und es scheint als stehe sie in einem goldenen Kornfeld. Schon bald kehrt der Alltag ins Tal zurück. Die Truppen von Torumekia rücken wieder ab. Yupa und Asbel erkunden den Pilzwald, Nausicaä trainiert junge Piloten. Als die Kinder der blinden Obaba erzählen, wie Nausicaa im vom Ohmublut blaugefärbten Kleid auf den leuchtenden Ohmufühlern stand, weinte sie Alte. Denn es sieht so aus, als sei die alte Prophezeiung schließlich doch erfüllt worden - Nausicaä als Vermittlerein schloss den Bund zwischen den Menschen und den Ohmu. en:Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind#Plot es:Nausicaä del Valle del Viento#Historia